Iris on rainy days - chương 1 phần 04
Bốn ngày trước Chủ nhật. Tôi đang mặc một cái váy có diềm xếp nếp, chỉnh trang quần áo trước gương. Hôm nay tôi có một cuộc hẹn với Giáo sư. Chà, chỉ là nửa-ngày-hẹn-hò xem phim và ăn trưa thôi. “Iris, sắp đi rồi đấy~” Tiếng Giáo sư vọng từ tầng dưới. “Rồi ạ, em tới đây!” Tôi trả lời lớn, đồng thời đội lên một cái mũ rơm lớn. Cái mũ che ăng ten trên tai tôi, nên sẽ chẳng có đứa trẻ tò mò nào hét “Robot! Nó là robot!” —Quần áo được, mũ ngon lành, pin đầy! Tôi phóng xuống cầu thang sau khi xong xuôi phút kiểm tra cuối cùng. Giáo sư đang đứng ở cửa trước, vận mốt bộ cánh của mình. —Tuyệt vời. Áo màu xanh và quần jean lục thực chất đều là quần áo bình thường, như vì chị ấy khá cao, nên chúng thể hiện thể hình đặc biệt của chị. Nếu ở đây mà có một con ngựa trắng bên cạnh thì trông chị cứ như một chàng hoàng tử ấy---nhưng mà cái sự so sánh này gơi bị kỳ cục. Một cái hộp bạc ánh lên trước ngực chị ấy. Chiếc hộp đựng xì gà yêu thích của Giáo sư treo trên một sợi dây, trông như một cái vòng cổ. Xì gà vòng hình số tám chứa trong chiếc hộp đó. “Giáo sư ơi, trông em thế nào?” Tôi xoay một vòng như một diễn viên múa ba-lê. Cái váy và mũ rơm dịu dàng rung động trong gió. Giáo sư nheo mắt, như thể bị lóa bởi ánh nắng và nói “Ừm, hợp với em đấy.” Hợp với em đấy…Hợp với em đấy…Hợp với em đấy…Hợp với em đấy… Lời Giáo sư vang dội liên hồi trong mạch trí não của tôi. Aaah, chỉ cần nghe thế là đủ để mình hạnh phúc cả ngày rồi. “Đi nào.” Giáo sư bước đi trong khi vén mái tóc dài của mình lên. Tôi nắm tay chị ấy đứng bên cạnh. Khi cánh cửa mở ra, bầu trời xanh có thể khiến ai đó bật ra một bài hát dường như là chúc phúc cho chúng tôi. Có rất nhiều người ở rạp chiếu phim cạnh nhà ga. Tôi đưa cái chứng nhận robot của mình ra ở quầy vé, sau đó mấy nhân viên bắt đầu đánh giá tôi. Ăng tên trên tai tôi bị ẩn đi, thế nên họ nghi ngờ tôi bởi họ không thể nói tôi là robot hay người cả. Có vẻ như thang máy không có hoạt đông hôm nay; chúng tôi bước qua vài kĩ thuật viên ở lối vào rạp. Hơn nửa số họ có vẻ là robot nhân công, có lẽ là mẫu HRL004 qua vẻ ngoài của họ. Dù gì thì, họ đều là những mẫu cũ cả. Robot nhân công đã có từ lâu và thậm chí là nhiều hơn số robot gi đình nữa. Bởi họ được bán rất nhiều trong chợ, họ cũng thường thấy hơn trên đường. Bồi bàn trong nhà hàng, gác đêm, tiếp viên ở lối vào hội trường công ty, thợ mộc---ứng dụng của họ khá đa dạng. Robot gia đĩnh cũ cũng thường được rao bán ở chợ hàng-xài-rồi và được dùng lại như robot nhân công. Các cô gái robot trẻ thường bước vào chợ robot nhân công theo cách này. Gần đây, những người kết hợp các bộ phận robot đã qua sử dụng để tạo một robot mới đang tăng lên, và mối hiểm họa tiềm tàng này đã được chú ý như một vấn đề xã hội. Nó, tiện thể, là vi phạm pháp luật đối với một người không dủ tiêu chuẩn mà lắp ráp robot, cũng giống như việc mà bạn không thể chỉ cần lắp một cái ô tô và lái nó ra ngoài đường vậy. Sau khi vào trong rạp. Giáo sư và tôi chọn một chỗ ngồi về phía sau căn phòng. Chúng tôi đặt nước ép trái cây và bắp rang lên cái bàn nhỏ giữa hai chỗ ngồi. Sau năm phút, bộ phim bắt đầu. “Này, Giáo sư.” “Gì thế?” “Sao hôm nay chúng ta lại xem phim kinh dị thế?” Hai người phụ nữ cùng ngồi xem phim kinh dị một mình có vẻ hơi kì lạ. Nhũng người xem khác đều là những cặp nam-nữ cả. “Phân tích các hành động của lũ zombie có thể dùng làm tài liệu tham khảo cho các lí thuyết về điều khiển chuyển động robot.” “Hở...... Lí thuyết về điều khiển chuyển động......” Giáo sư lúc nào cũng say mê nghiên cứu của mình. Tôi không thể không ngưỡng mộ nghĩ: “Y như mong đợi từ Giáo sư”, trong khi một dấu hiệu của sự vui vẻ hiện lên trên miệng của Giáo sư. “Ế, sao chị lại cười?” “Không có gì, Iris quả là một cô bé tốt và thật thà.” “Ế?” Không biết tại sao Giáo sư lại khen tôi, nhưng nó dù sao cũng làm tôi vui. “Đúng vậy, Giáo sư ạ. Theo nghiên cứu của em, bộ phim ‘This is a Fateful Encounter’ na: Đây là cuộc gặp gỡ định mệnh là bộ phim nổi tiếng nhất, một kiệt tác cảm động…… Hiếm khi chúng ta đến đây, nên, chị có muốn xem không?” “Nghe này, đó không phải một bộ phim lãng mạn sao?” “Phim lãng mạn cũng hay mà.” “Khuôn mẫu nội dung đó khập khiễng lắm.” Va-vậy còn phim quái vật? Như ‘Monster Showdown: Vanilla vs Chocolate’?” “Ở đó chắc có nhiều trẻ con lắm. Không đâu. Bọn trẻ sẽ làm ồn lắm khi bộ phim đang chiếu.” “Vậy còn ‘Third-rate Demon God Visa Darke’?"---tạm dịch 'Quỷ vương Visa Darke hạng bét' “Phim bộ đúng không? Chị đâu có xem những phần đầu của nó, vậy làm sao mà biết nó có nội dung gì?” “Uuuu….. Chị biết em sợ xem phim kinh dị mà, đúng chứ?” “Thật sao?” “Thật đó.” Tôi phùng má ra và bắt đầu dỗi. Giáo sư bật cười khi nhìn tôi. Đùng một cái, chuông vang và bộ phim bắt đầu. Lũ zombie đã chờ đợi từ lâu lảo đảo khó nhọc tiến lên từ màn ảnh. Và như thế. “Không tệ.” Giáo sư biểu lộ ấn tượng về bộ phim, hài lòng. Dường như chị ấy đã thấy hiệu ứng hình ảnh của bộ phim kinh dị khá xứng đáng. Về phần tôi, tôi đã thành một con robot mặt xanh lè với những cơn co giật dữ dội. “Iris, em không sao chứ?” “S-s-sa-sao mà em ổn được cơ chứ? C-ca-cái gì thế kia, cái phim này có thể như bzzzt ?~ và nhảy xổ như dong~!” nhảm vì sợ Thay vì nói đây là phim kinh dị, thì thực sự nó là một thứ bạo lực, đẫm máu mới đúng. Suốt nửa bộ phim, tôi cố ôm Giáo sư một vài lần trong sợ hãi nhưng lại bị đẩy ra bởi Giáo-sư-vô-cảm bằng bàn tay phải của chị ấy. Tôi cố gắng đuổi những vệt máu bắn ra, nã*o bay và ru*ột g*an vặn vẹo đang cháy trong mạch trí não của mình bằng cách lắc đầu dữ dội, nhưng ngay cả khi làm thế, mớ dữ liệu rõ ràng chẳng thay đổi. “Vì hiếm khi mình đến đây, sao không chụp một bức ảnh kỉ niệm nhỉ?” “Ế~ Tại đây á?” Sau khi gọi một nhân viên gần đó, Giáo sư đưa máy ảnh cho anh ta. Dường như là chị ấy định dùng tấm biển hiệu của bộ phim kinh dị ‘Nightmare ~ Rotten Nightmare’---Ác mộng ~ Ác mộng thối rữa làm nền cho bức ảnh kỉ niệm của chúng tôi. “Không, chụp ở những nơi nào khác cơ.” “Không đâu. Hôm nay chúng ta xem một bộ phim ở đây, nên phải chụp ở đây chứ.” “Chúng ta sẽ bị nguyền nếu chụp hình ở đây đấy.” “Đó chẳng phải là một lí do khoa học đâu.” Sau khi nắm khuỷu tay tôi thật chặt, Giáo sư ôm lây vai tôi ở đằng trước tấm biển. Cơ thể chúng tôi dính chặt vào nhau, và nó sẽ là một khoảnh khắc tuyệt vời nếu là ở một lúc nào khác. Nhưng ngay bây giờ, tôi chỉ cảm thấy rằng cả quân đoàn zombie sẽ nhảy xổ ra từ bên trong tấm biển bất cứ lúc nào. Nhất là con zombie mà phần thân dưới của nó đã bị đứt ra, ru*ột g*an lòi hết ra; tôi cảm thấy toàn thân mình run rẩy khi nghĩ về nó. “Okay, cười nào!" Sau khi hô lên, anh nhân viên ấn nút chụp. Như thế, tôi tôi trong bức ảnh, mặt xanh lè như chết, nặn ra một nụ cười; Giáo sư, với một nụ cười quỷ quái trên khuôn mặt chị. Sau khi ăn trưa ở một nhà hàng gần đó, chúng tôi mất khoảng ba mươi phút đi mua nguyên liệu cho bữa tối; rồi chúng tôi về nhà. Trên đường về, Giáo sư và tôi tay trong tay bước đi. Và lúc này, Giáo sư đang đọc một tờ báo chị ấy mua từ sạp báo. Một trong nhũng nội dung là ‘Đơn vị gồm các mẫu robot mới tiêu diệt hoàn toàn căn cứ địch’. “Đọc trong lúc đi là nguy hiểm đấy, Giáo sư ạ.” “Ổn mà. Dù sao chị cũng đang nắm tay của Iris đây.” “Thật là……” “Vì tin đặc biệt của ‘Oval Times’ tờ báo hấp dẫn quá nên chị không thể cưỡng lại. Crane Cloudy là một trong những nhà nghiên cứu robot hàng đầu trên thế giới này.” Dù Giáo sư đang hẹn hò với tôi, chị ấy vẫn bị tờ báo ấy cuốn hút. Tôi thật ghen tị với tờ giấy đó. Trong khi dẫn Giáo sư, người đang cầm tờ báo trên một tay, chúng tôi đến quảng trường Venus. —Đây rồi. Cách năm mươi mét từ quảng trường, là cái cửa hàng ấy. Bức tường của nó đã sập xuống, nền đất bị trũng, và ở đó còn có những dải băng màu vàng bên ngoài, ngăn mọi người vào trong. Đây là hiện trường vụ tội phạm người máy tôi đã thấy trên tin tức từ TV. “Nè, Giáo sư.” “Hừmm?” Giáo sư cuối cùng cũng chuyển sự chú ý của mình ra khỏi tờ báo, ngẩng cao đầu lên. “Về cái đó……” Tôi chỉ vào cửa hàng với bức tường sập. Giáo sư gật đầu, trả lời ngay “Chỗ mà tên robot nổi điên à?” Có vẻ như là Giáo sư cũng biết chuyện đó. “Sao gã robot đó lại nổi điên ạ?” Tôi bày tỏ sự nghi ngờ của mình về vấn đề này. Giáo sư cố tình hạ giọng, đáp: “Chị có nghĩa vụ giữ bí mật này, nên không thể trả lời em được.” “Ế?” Tôi hỏi, lúng túng. “Nghĩa vụ á?” Giáo sư yếu ớt cười và nhún vai nói: “Chị đùa em thôi.” “Tên robot đã được đưa đến trung tâm nghiên cứu của bọn chị để giải phẫu. Và nhóm của chị chịu trách nhiệm về nó.” Tôi chớp mắt ngạc nhiên. Tôi không bao giờ nghĩ là gã robot trên tin tức lại có bất cứ sự liên kết nào với Giáo sư. Mà nghĩ lại thì, cơ quan chuyên môn nhất về vấn đề robot là ‘Phòng nghiên cứu hạng nhất của Đại học Oval’ là nơi mà Giáo sư làm việc. nên cũng tự nhiên thôi nếu mọi thứ diễn ra như thế này. “Vậy chị có biết được điều gì không?” “Ừmm, yeah……” Giáo sư chạm nhẹ vào cằm mình bằng ngón trỏ. “Nói đơn giản, bọn chị nghĩ đó là ‘mạch ngắn của hệ thống mô-tơ gây cho vi mạch an toàn bị rối loạn’. Dù vậy, bọn chị cũng chưa rõ về nhiều điểm, vì tên robot bị hư hại quá nặng rồi.” Robot có một bộ mạch trung tâm gọi là ba hệ thống chính. Chúng là mạch logic, mạch điều khiển chuyển động và mạch an toàn. Nếu so sánh với con người, mạch trí não sẽ là não bộ, mạch điều khiển chuyển động sẽ là tủy sống và hệ thần kinh. Mệnh lệnh từ mạch trí não sẽ được gửi đến toàn thân qua mạch điều khiển chuyển động, giúp tứ chi cử động. Mạch an toàn sẽ giống như một hệ thống phanh khẩn cấp ngăn hai hệ thống kia trở nên rối loạn. Tất cả robot đều được cài đặt mạch an toàn; các nhà sản xuất bắt buộc phải làm thế theo pháp luật, nên loại mạch này cũng ẩn trong cơ thể tôi. “Dù thế, chị vẫn có vài thứ đang lo lắng.” Giáo sư nói tiếp. Lấy một mẩu xì gà vòng từ hộp thuốc, chị đặt nó lên miệng. Điếu xì gà lập tức phun ra một làn khói tím. “Sau khi khôi phục dữ liệu trong mạch trí não, chị nhận thấy có một số thứ kì lạ. Robot dường như có thể có ‘ảo giác’.” “Ảo giác…… hở?” Giáo sư gật đầu. Một mùi thơm chua bốc lên từ mẩu xì gà vòng. “Nó có vẻ như là hắn theo đuổi ‘ai đó’ mà chỉ có mình hắn thấy. Nếu em giải thích nó theo cách này, em có thể lí giải hành động của tên robot một cách logic. Hắn đập vỡ tường vì ‘người đó’ ở phía bên kia bức tường, đi đến quảng trường cũng là do ‘người đó’ đi đến đó.” Robot có ảo tưởng. Có thể xảy ra sao? “Chị nhận được báo cáo rằng thiết lập hình ảnh và màu sắc của hắn đã bị rối loạn trước đó, nhưng trường hợp đó lúc này khá là bất thường…… Ngoài ra, một vài thành viên trong nhóm không nhận ra điều đó trước khi chị đề xuất khả năng này. Thật……” Đôi mắt Giáo sư sống động như mặt trời mùa hạ, và giọng nói khá là xúc động. Bất cứ khi nào nói và những thứ có liên quan đến robot, Giáo sư trở nên vô cùng tích cực, Tôi thích nhìn Giáo sư như thế. Dù vậy, vì chủ đề hôm nay của chúng tôi là tội phạm người máy, cảm xúc của tôi đang khá là phức tạp. “Ô……?” Lúc này, Giáo sư bỗng dừng lại. “Gì thế ạ?” “Iris, chờ chị một chút.” Sau đó, Giáo sư bước về phía bên kia đường. Chị ấy bước về một robot đang nằm trên mặt đất. Chân phải của hắn đã gãy, cơ thể hắn cũng hư nát, oằn mình như một con mèo, nằm trước một cửa hiệu đã đóng. Giáo sư lờ đi việc nó sẽ làm bẩn quần áo của mình và bắt đầu nâng thân trên của gã robot, tựa người gã lên lên cánh của sắt của cửa hiệu. Rồi, chị ấy bắt đầu kiểm tra toàn thân gã với một nét mặt nghiêm túc. “Hừmm, mẫu 007 hở……” Giáo sư lẩm bẩm. Sau đó, Giáo sư chậm rãi lấy ra một cục pin dự phòng trong túi và nhét vào ngực gã robot. Sau vài giây, một tiếng ‘beep’ vang lên, rồi ngực gã rung dữ dội một lúc cứ như là tim gã đã dừng đập và người ta phải sốc điện cho gã vậy. “Tốt lắm, các bộ mạch của nó vẫn còn hoạt động.” Sau khi lấy pin ra, Giáo sư lập tức rút điện thoại và gọi. “……À, Ralph à? Tôi đây. Tôi bây giờ đang ở gần quảng trường đài phun nước đây.” Giáo sư tóm tắt cho người ở đầu dây bên kia về mẫu và tình trạng của gã robot. Cuộc nói nguyện kết thúc sau ba mươi giây, rồi Giáo sư bắt đầu nhìn vào cái nắp của rãnh nước lăn lóc gần đó. “Cậu bé này… thực sự đã đi qua một nơi tăm tối, chật hẹp thế này……” Theo Giáo sư, gã dường như đã bò ra từ hệ thống thoát nước mưa, cơ thể gã dính đầy rêu. Sau khi tưởng tượng ra cảnh một robot bò qua ống thoát nước như một lối đi hẹp và tăm tối, một cảm giác không thể giải thích trào dâng trong tôi. Giáo sư dính cái nhãn với ‘Đại học Oval Phòng nghiên cứu hàng đầu: phục hồi thông tin cuối cùng’ lên ngực gã robot, rồi nói với tôi sau khi quay xung quanh “Xin lỗi vì bắt em phải chờ nhé.” “Giáo sư, chị vừa gọi trung tâm nghiên cứu ạ?” “Ừ. Chị sắp xếp vài thứ để đem cậu bé này về.” Tôi ngoảnh mặt để nhìn vào gã robot. “Chị sửa được chứ?” “Yeah, không thử thì không biết được.” Giáo sư thường sửa chữa những robot nằm trên đường. Nếu chị biết danh tính của chúng, chị sẽ liên lạc với chủ đăng ký sở hữu. Dù có một số may mắn được chủ đem về, hầu hết robot được giữ lại ở trung tâm nghiên cứu. Nếu robot nào bị Cục quản lí robot tìm thấy trước, chúng sẽ thành sắt vụn sau khi xử lí các thủ tục cần thiết. Từ quan điểm này, thì những robot được tìm thấy bởi Giáo sư quả là rất may mắn. Đi tay trong tay, tôi hỏi. “Nè, Giáo sư.” “Gì thế?” “Sao chị lại giúp đỡ và sửa chữa các robot vậy?” “Hừmm, ừ……” Giáo sư nghĩ ngợi một lát, rồi nhìn tôi. “Bởi…có lẽ…đó là ý nghĩa cho sự tồn tại của chị chăng?” Tôi cảm thấy nụ cười Giáo sư với tôi thật dịu dàng nhưng lại ẩn chứa một nỗi buồn. Biểu cảm như thế đôi khi lại xuất hiện trên gương mặt của Giáo sư. *** Sau bữa ăn tối hôm đấy, Giáo sư bắt đầu một ‘cuộc trò chuyện đặc biệt’ đã được chờ đợi từ lâu với tôi. Đây là do Giáo sư đã xong việc của mình sớm hơn dự kiến. Tôi được cuộc trò chuyện đặc biệt và một cuộc hẹn; hôm nay thật là một ngày đặc biệt. Tôi đem bàn ghế vào phòng nghiên cứu trong khi tươi cười rạng rỡ, sắp xếp cái bảng đen nhỏ và giẻ lau, rồi tôi chuẩn bị một ít đồ ăn nhẹ và trà. Sau đó khâu chuẩn bị đã hoàn tất. Một cuộc trò chuyện đặc biệt. Đây là cuộc trò chuyện riêng tư mà Giáo sư hay sắp xếp cho tôi. Giáo sư tổ chức những buổi thuyết trình tại Đại học Oval hàng tuần. Vì chị ấy là một thiên tài trẻ, người đang ở vị trí hàng đầu về kĩ thuật robot, nên lớp học lúc nào cũng chật ních người, và cũng có rất nhiều người từ những đại học khác sang nghe. Bài giảng của Giáo sư rất đặc biệt và luôn bắt đầu bằng những chủ đề triết học như ‘Robot và đạo đức’, ‘Robot và tình yêu’ và vân vân. Đã tìm hiểu về những bài giảng đó khá lâu, tôi đã hét lên “Em cũng muốn tham gia nữa!” Nhưng cuối cùng, tôi lại không thể. Tôi muốn được tận mắt nhìn thấy, Giáo sư đứng trên sân khấu với chiếc áo choàng trắng của mình và nắm một cây gậy, giảng bài với một tư thế anh hùng và giọng nói lạnh lùng. Vì robot không có quyền đi học, lén lút tham gia sẽ chỉ làm ảnh hưởng đến vị thế của Giáo sư. Khi tôi đã muốn bỏ cuộc, Giáo sư đưa ra một đề nghị: “Sao chúng ta lại không thuyết giảng tại nhà nhỉ?” Từ đó trở đi, Wendy von Umbrella bắt đầu tổ chức những buổi thuyết giảng đặc biệt cho một mình Iris Rain Umbrella. Tôi lấy quyển sổ dày từ bìa kẹp yêu quí của tôi ra. Quyển sổ đã được hí hoáy đầy đủ những câu hỏi mà tôi đã hỏi trong suốt những buổi thuyết giảng trước. Ví dụ như, “Robot có trải qua sự phát triển tâm lí không?” “Robot có trải qua giai đoạn dậy thì và tuổi nổi loạn?” “Sự khác biệt cảm xúc giữa con người và robot là gì?” “Robot có thể lên thiên đường không?” “Liệu có thể có ngày mà người và robot kết hôn với nhau?’ “Giáo sư yêu em nhiều như thế nào?” Dù có lẫn vào một vài câu hỏi cá nhân, nhưng mà vẫn còn trong vùng chấp nhận được. Dù gì thì, đây là một cuộc nói chuyện cá nhân mà. “Được rồi, vui lòng trở lại chỗ ngồi của mình nào.” Giáo sư bước vào phòng. Hôm nay, chị ấy vẫn mặc một cái áo choàng màu trắng ưa thích của mình, tóc chị buộc lên sau đầu. Mặt khác, tôi thì vẫn mặc bộ hầu gái bình thường của mìn, nên sự kết hợp của chúng tôi khá là lạ. Giáo sư đặt tay lên bục gỗ cũ mà chị ấy mang về từ trường đại học, nói: “Bắt đầu điểm danh nào.” “Iris Rain Umbrella.” “Có! Đây, đây ạ, đây!” Tôi nhô người ra khỏi bàn, hăng hái giơ tay như một đứa trẻ mới bắt đầu học.” “Cô Iris.” “Gì thế ạ!” “Nói ‘có’ một lần là đủ rồi.” “Hiểu ạ!” Tôi vô cùng hạnh phúc vào lúc này. Sẽ thật tốt nếu một ngày kia robot có thể đi học. Giáo sư ho một cái, rồi bắt đầu giảng bằng “Vâng, vui lòng lật trang năm mươi hai.” Tôi mở cuốn sách giáo khoa mà Giáo sư dùng ở đại học. Vì tôi đã đọc nó rất nhiều lần, thế nên cuốn sách khá là tả tơi. “Chủ đề của bài giảng hôm nay là ‘Ý nghĩa cho sự tồn tại của robot là gì’. Gần đây, loại nghiên cứu này được xếp vào robot tâm lí học. Một luận án mà tôi đã nói về khoảng tám năm trước, tạo nên một cuộc tranh luận nóng…” Giáo sư nói rất nhanh. Cái bảng đen dần được bao phủ bởi những nét chữ đẹp đẽ của Giáo sư. Tôi đang ghi lại lời của Giáo sư vào quyển sổ. Tất nhiên, lưu nội dung trên bảng vào mạch trí não của tôi thì được đấy, nhưng nó không tạo cảm giác như một buổi thuyết giảng. Điều quan trọng nhất chính là bầu không khí và thái độ cửa chúng tôi. Sau ba mươi phút. “……Hừmm, ờ trên là lịch sử của ‘ý nghĩa tồn tại’ và ‘làm sạch tâm hồn’ từ mẫu robot cũ cho đến mới hơn. Dù sự sắp xếp này khá là xấu theo theo quan điểm hàn lâm, nhưng có lẽ có thể giúp những học viên đang tìm tài liệu tham khảo. …… Có câu hỏi nào không?” “Có ạ!” Tôi giơ tay và vẫy hết sức. Nhưng dù sao thì ở đây chỉ có duy nhất một học viên mà thôi. “Cô Iris.” “Bài giảng của người rất thú vị, cảm ơn vì điều đó.” Đầu tiên là phải lịch sự đã. “Vậy, về ‘ý nghĩa cuộc sống’ mà Giáo sư vừa đề cập, nó có bao gồm ‘robot phải phục vụ chủ nhân của họ’?” “Dĩ nhiên. Nghiên cứu robot phổ biến theo robot gia đình; ý nghĩa trực tiếp về sự tồn tại của họ là phục vụ người dùng robot.” “Vậy ý nghĩa sự tồn tại của em chính là phục vụ Giáo sư, chắc chắn luôn.” “Sao em có thể kết luận như thế được?” “Bởi vì em yêu Giáo sư mà.” “Rồi, được rồi.” “Nói ‘được rồi’ một lần là đủ; Giáo sư đã nói thế.” “Em lắm chuyện thật.” Giáo sư thở dài cái thượt. Trong lúc hí hoáy mấy cái bảng và phần giải thích trên bảng đen, tôi suy nghĩ về chủ đề hôm nay – ý nghĩa sự tồn tại của chúng tôi. Cuối cùng, sau khi tôi nắm trong tay một bản báo cáo đơn giản những suy nghĩ của mình, buổi thuyết giảng kết thúc. “Được rồi, em đã xong!” “Wow, em nhanh thật.” Như một thám tử vừa phá một vụ án khó nhằn, tôi vỗ tờ báo cáo vào bục. “Báo cáo cảm tưởng (lần thứ mười tám)” Chủ đề…… Robot và ý nghĩa của sự tồn tại. Ý nghĩa cho sự tồn tại của tôi là Giáo sư. Giáo sư yêu quí của tôi. Em yêu chị, Giáo sư. Cưới em đi, Giáo sư. Hết! Sau khi đọc xong báo cáo của tôi, nét mặt Giáo sư trở nên kỳ cục như một tay cảnh sát già bị một thám tử cướp mất ánh đèn trên sân khấu. “Ờm, cô Iris này.” “Gì thế ạ!” “Báo cáo của cô chỉ có một dòng.” “Chỉ dòng đó đã có đủ mọi thứ rồi!” “Xem cô ù lì thế nào kia kìa.” “Em tràn đầy động lực đây!” “Cô xem thường tôi à?” “Em không phủ nhận khả năng đó!” Sau khi hắt ra một cái thở dài, Giáo sư mồi một mẩu xì gà từ trong hộp thuốc của mình. Chị ấy bẻ mẩu xì gà hình số tám ra hai nửa, rồi bỏ vào miệng. “Giáo sư, xì gà…….” “Ổn mà. Đây dù sao cũng có phải là đại học đâu.” “Không, không phải thế…… Không hút thuốc trong phòng nghiên cứu.” “À.” Như thể muốn nổi giận, chị ấy bĩu môi tuyên bố “Vậy đó là kết thúc cho buổi thuyết giảng hôm nay!” Chị ấy cởi cái áo choàng ra, ném nó lên bàn, và rời khỏi phòng nhanh chóng với làn khói màu tím đằng sau. “Thật là.” Lời nói mờ nhạt trôi theo làn khói. Tôi cầm bản báo cáo mà mình đã viết lên. Một chữ to đùng ngay viết ngay giữa tờ giấy, đỏ chót---"LÀM LẠI". Trò đùa hôm nay có vẻ hơi quá trớn. Vì các buổi thuyết giảng đặc biệt này là những lúc hiếm hoi mà tôi có thể chọc Giáo sư, tôi không thể cưỡng lại được. Có lẽ mình phải đem cho chút trà đỏ và bánh sau vụ này để xoa dịu tâm trạng của chị ấy mới được. Category:Iris on Rainy Days